syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Sana'a, Yemen: Taherir Palace
Walkthrough Solo 1) Start off waiing for about 35-55 seconds. One of the guards walks in here and stops at the bottom of the stairs. 2) Snap his neck (or kill him with a knife; you can also use the stun jack or a throwing star) and head up stairs. Walk around and snap the neck of this guard outside when he stops (near a doorway). 3) Run in the doorway, and snap the neck of the guy just sitting here and staring. Head to the other side of this level. 4) You'll see a cage on the bottom floor as you run around - when you get near it, climb down (X button) and drop on top. 5) Watch this guy go back and forth to the computers. (*) If you have shurikens, wait 'til his back is turned to you and headshot him. 6) If you don't have shurikens, you'll have to move quick when he turns his back - drop down the opening and snap him (crawl the whole time!) > Objective Complete: Eliminate security room guards within 5 minutes > Objective Complete: Do not sound alarm before al-Hassan is dead 7) Get your gear, hit the door switch on the computer, and kick open the gate. > Objective Complete: Retrieve weapons from security cage 8) Run back upstairs, and near where you dropped down is a huge door (far left corner). Go outside. It's time to protect Zohar. 9) At this point, you just need to watch where Zohar goes. Look for guards getting in his way, and take them out ASAP. (a) Once Zohar makes it to the far wall, most of his trip is on the balcony along the far wall. He goes through the water garden for a brief period of time. 10) Par time (and Zohar's health!) relies on how fast you take these guys out. (a) The longer it takes you to kill everyone, the longer it takes Zohar to run around - and he has ALOT of running around to do. (b) I rely on my C8, and fire one shot when green-locked. None of enemies have much armor, if any at all. 11) After Zohar checks the last place (off the far end of the balcony), he'll radio you and head upstairs to the balcony where you are at. 12) At this point, a bunch of "guards" (guys that look something like ninjas) start storming you. They try to work their way up the ladders and onto the balcony. Find them all on your radar as fast as possible and take them out before they can do so. (a) Make sure not to miss the one on the roof of the balcony. (b) In multiplayer, there are a good number that come out of the same locations. Learn these locations and make your life easier with Sarin. 13) Once all the special guards are dead, the chopper heads to you but you have to defend Zohar against a few more snipers. 14) The last few snipers are at the building in the corner of the map, near where you first exited the palace onto the balcony. > Objective Complete: Provide cover fire for Zohar 15) The helicopter will stop outside this part of the balcony. You'll have to situate yourself on the long stretch of the balcony. 16) When the helicopter has stopped, line up with it's door, go halfway back the balcony, and run for the chopper, jumping safely inside. (*) Try to run as straight as possible or you might lose some distance on your jump. > Objective Complete: Jump to extraction chopper Team Normal Cobra: Does the stealth kills Python: Disables Scud Missile Viper: Disables Scud Missile Dragon: Gets a vacation Speed Cobra: First level guards, Scud, Zohar, weapons, copter Python: Second level guard (outside balcony) , Zohar, weapons, copter Viper: Second level guard (cage), Zohar, weapons, copter Dragon: Cage guard, weapons, Scud, Zohar, copter Cobra: As Cobra, you'll once again have the annoying job. This time, you'll need the Shurikens. At the start, head directly for the enemy in the lower level and snap his neck. The guy in the cage won't notice you, (at least not yet), and the guys upstairs won't see the body. Now, you need to wait. Once your teammates have killed the 2 soldiers upstairs, you need to head shot the guy inside the cage with the Shurikens. It's not too hard; just go close to the cage and aim the cursor at the head. As for the main weapon, I'd recommend the MGL. When you're done, go get the Scud with Dragon and resume Zohar protection. Python: Python will be responsible for killing one of the guys upstairs. I'm talking about the guy that eventually moves to the balcony outside. His starting position will be right above the guy that Cobra just killed. You have to kill him as he is moving, but only after Viper kills his guy. After you kill him, pick up his Uzi and get ready to kick open the door and save Zohar. Stay with Zohar until your teammates arrive. Once they do, go get your weapons from the cage. For the main weapon, I'd recommend the C8 Rifle. Viper: Viper will get the guy upstairs that circles that cage. As soon as Python's guy turns left and walks away, take out your guy. For the main weapon, I'd go with the C8 Rifle. Dragon: Dragon will be the one that goes into the stage. Don't climb down to it until Viper's guy is dead. Once that's done, go down and enter the cage. If you're fast enough you may be able to kill the guy inside the cage before Cobra can. Make sure the first thing you do once inside the cage is to open the doors, so Python can protect Zohar right away. For the main weapon, I'd complement the other selections with the M4. When you're done, go get the Scud with Cobra and resume Zohar protection. Strategies * You can cause the first guard to head to the staircase much earlier than usual. Stand in his path when he is around the cage area and he will ask you to pass before going to the stairwell. Trivia * This is possibly the easiest mission to achieve par off-line. ** It also has one of the smallest maps of all the missions in the game. * It is possible to destroy the SCUD missile without a teammate. * This is so far the first and only mission in The Omega Strain, beside bonus missions, where failing an objective will trigger automatic mission failure. * It is possible to rake in a potentially inordinate amount of grenade kills. When playing this online, the player will need to have a teammate covering Zohar while the first person tosses Sarin grenades at the platform above the palace walkway (this area being opposite to the SCUD missile). Goofs * Even if Zohar was killed during the mission, the ending cutscene shows that he is still alive, possibly for storyline reasons. * Despite the fact that C4, or other appropriate explosives, do not show up in the player's inventory, the agent is somehow tasked with destroying the SCUD missile, meaning that they have some kind of magical devices conjured from thin air used to render the missile inert. Category:Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain Missions